mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Вечный жеребёнок
Русская стенограмма = :Сасси Сэдлз: и ахи Быстрее! и ахи Не могу поверить, что переход от зимы к весне уже на носу! :Рарити: напевает Но я знаю, я так люблю это время, что даже придумала ему название "веснаприход". Ха-ха. :Сасси Сэдлз: О! Оно мне нравится. Ах, мне придëтся переименовать все свои папки после того, как разберëмся... со всем этим! У нас ещë так много дел! Ох! Мои турнюры и бантики! Рарити, мы ведь... :Рарити: Всë уже подогнано и подшито, дорогая. :Сасси Сэдлз: Ах... Ах! Рарити, нет причин для паники, но... эм... у нас лëгкая нехватка аксессуаров. А когда я говорю "лëгкая нехватка", я имею в виду полную!... :Рарити: Голубые сапфиры. Доставили этим утром. :Сасси Сэдлз: Ох... прекрасно. Ах... Ах! А как насчëт дизайна?! :Рарити: Уже готов. :Сасси Сэдлз Вот это да! А ты молодец. На этот раз ты действительно превзошла себя. Тюльпановый наряд "Монинг Cаншайн" великолепен! :Рарити: О, спасибо. Я понимаю, ты беспокоишься, как бы мы чего не упустили. Но благодаря твоему умению руководить и моему чудесному дизайну у нас всë идëт великолепно! :Сасси Сэдлз: Ты права. Права. Никаких упущений. :Рарити: Будь так добра, принеси из кладовки красный атлас. Я приступлю к работе над вечерним нарядом "Вечная элегантность". :Сасси Сэдлз: С превеликим удовольствием. :Рарити: О! Обожаю это фото. Когда в последний раз мы так вместе веселились? Ах! Я... я не могу вспомнить. Неужели так давно? Я слишком ушла в дела магазина. Ах! О нет! Что-то, а точнее кого-то, я всë-таки упустила из виду! сопит Я скучаю по моей крошке Бель! плачет :Сасси Сэдлз: Рарити, красный атлас у нас заканчивается. :Рарити: рыдает :Сасси Сэдлз: Я... я могу заказать новый. :песня :Рарити: плакать На этом фото мы притворяемся сказочными принцессами. А на этом... изображаем, что мы на опасном, но стильном Сафари. плачет Сколько замечательных воспоминаний! высмаркивается, опять плачет Хоть это и может показаться странным, но... плачет Крошка Бель любит игры с переодеванием. Моя сестрëнка! Как же я по ней скучаю! плачет :Сасси Сэдлз: Тогда почему бы тебе еë не навестить? :Рарити: слёзы Как бы я этого хотела. Но на мне управление тремя магазинами и "веснаприход"! У меня совсем нет времени! :Сасси Сэдлз: Но ты уже сделала почти всю работу. Я займусь остальным. :Рарити: Но-но-но-но!... :Сасси Сэдлз: Рарити, ступай. Всë в моих надëжных копытах. :Рарити: спокойно Ах, убедила. решительно Я отправляюсь навестить свою сестрëнку! :Сасси Сэдлз: Как быстро поменялся твой настрой. :Рарити: Мы проведëм целый день вместе. Будем заниматься всем, что она любит. :Сасси Сэдлз: Уверена, ей это понравится. :Рарити: О, Сасси, спасибо! :Сасси Сэдлз: Не за что. А теперь беги! :Рарити: Бегу. Бегу! Ха-ха! Жди сестрëнка, я уже в пути! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: смех :Стэрри Айс: кричит :Скуталу: Извините! :Эпплблум: Поберегись! :Крошка Бель: Мчатся Искатели знаков отличия! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: и кричат :бамс! :Скуталу: Это было здорово! Давайте ещë! :Крошка Бель: Скуталу, у нас есть работа. :Скуталу: Позже? :Крошка Бель: Ладно, Чипкатер. Мы сделали своë дело, остальное за тобой. :Чипкатер: Вы правда считаете, что я могу стать скульптором? :Скуталу: Да. :Чипкатер: Но... почему? :Крошка Бель: Ты сказал, что не умеешь ничего, кроме как попадать в неприятности из-за своих скульптур из ланча, верно? :Чипкатер: Да, ничего не поделать. Когда я смотрю на сэндвич, мне кажется, что он просит меня превратить его в дракона. :Эпплблум: Скажи, а во что эта глыба просит тебя превратить еë? :Чипкатер: Хм... да, ясно. :стройки :крашится :Эпплблум: Ух ты! Невероятно! Просто вылитые мы! :Скуталу: Мы знали, что у тебя талант. :Чипкатер: Это гораздо лучше, чем скульптуры из сэндвича! :Крошка Бель: Чип, мы гордимся тобой. :магии :Чипкатер: Наконец я получил знак отличия! :Эпплблум: Ю-ху! Ура! Ура! :Скуталу: Да! :Крошка Бель: Молодец! :пять" копытами :Скуталу: Эх. Очень неплохое начало дня. :Эпплблум: Неплохое дело вообще. Помогать пони - это то, что я люблю больше всего! :Крошка Бель: Очередной довольный клиент. :Эпплблум и Скуталу: Угу. :Эпплблум: Кто у нас дальше? :Крошка Бель: Кажется, Зиппорвил. Ей нужно восстановить связь со знаком отличия следами щенячьих лап. :Скуталу: Когда она к нам заскочит? :Крошка Бель: Ну, думаю, она прибудет... прямо... :открывается :Крошка Бель: ...сейчас. :Эпплблум: Надо же, ты угадала. :Крошка Бель: Проходи, Зиппорвил. :Скуталу: Итак, в чëм именно твоя проблема? :Зиппорвил: Дело в моëм щенке Рипли. Мы с ним были так дружны. Свой знак отличия я получила, когда нашла его и привела домой. А теперь он не хочет иметь со мной ничего общего. :Скуталу: Не беспокойся, ты пришла по адресу. Искатели знаков отличия берутся за эту работу. :Эпплблум: Поверь, скоро вы со щенком снова станете самыми лучшими друзьями. :Крошка Бель: Искатели дают тебе гарантию. Чего бы это ни стоило, мы обещаем, что уделим тебе полное внимание. :Рарити: подпевая Угадайте, кто проведëт весь день с сестрой? :Крошка Бель: Ах! Рарити! А!... :Рарити: Ммммм! :Рарити: Зиппорвил О, хе-хе, прости, дорогая, ты так мала. Я тебя даже не заметила. Эффектное появление заняло все мои мысли. Та-да! Ха-ха! :Крошка Бель: Рарити, что ты здесь делаешь? :Рарити: Я пришла сюда, чтобы провести день с тобой. Я так волнуюсь, что могу лишиться чувств. У тебя не найдётся кушетки, на которую можно упасть? :Крошка Бель: Нет! :Рарити: О, разумеется, мы же в доме на дереве, хе-хе. Это было бы чересчур. Хе-хе. :Крошка Бель: Да. Я, конечно же, рада тебя видеть и провести с тобой день было бы очень весело, но... в данный момент я занята очень важным делом. У меня есть обязанности. И... :Рарити: О-о... :Эпплблум: Ступай, Крошка Бель, мы сами всë сделаем. Не так часто ты проводишь время с сестрой. :Скуталу: Да, повеселись. :Крошка Бель: Уверены, что вы вдвоëм сможете помочь клиентке? :Рарити: Клиентке? О! Это просто очаровательно! :Крошка Бель: О... спасибо. Наверное. :Рарити: нюхает У-у, у вас даже есть мятные леденцы для клиентов! Как профессионально! Ха-ха-ха-ха! жуёт :Крошка Бель: Вы уверены, что справитесь вдвоëм? :Скуталу: Угу. :Эпплблум: Не волнуйся, мы справимся. :Рарити: Ну и ну! Только взгляните на эти фото довольных клиентов. Ах! Вы, девочки, действительно очень преуспели. :Крошка Бель: Что ж, я согласна. Искателям Но дайте мне знать, если нарвëтесь на неприятность. :Рарити: Пошли-пошли. Не отгадаешь, что я запланировала. :и Рарити смеются :Рарити: Оу! Как весело! :Крошка Бель: негодованием Что? :Рарити: Ха-ха! Просто я знаю, как ты любишь эти кукольные спектакли. :Крошка Бель: Раньше любила. :Рарити: Всë как в старые времена. Ты, я, сладкий поп-корн... Ха-ха. жуёт Как будто с тех пор не прошло время. :Зиппорвил: стонет Давай! стонет :Рарити: Смотри, твоя любимая сцена. :с юмористической сценкой :смеются :Рарити: Ха-ха-ха-ха! Банановые кожурки очень-очень скользкие! Ха-ха-ха-хах! Забавно. Правда ведь? смех :Крошка Бель: нервно Кхе-хе-хе-хе... Ам... :Рарити: В чëм дело, дорогая? :Крошка Бель: Думаю, мне больше нравится экстремальный чëрный театр. :Рарити: Что? С каких пор? :Крошка Бель: Ой, не знаю. Ну, не важно. Здесь здорово. :звенит :Рарити: Ну вот, мы пришли. Та-дам! Хи-хи-хи-хи!... Кхм-кхм... Разве ты не рада вернуться сюда? Я знаю свою младшую сестрëнку. Ей здесь очень нравится. :Крошка Бель: А-а... да. Только уточни, где это "здесь". :Рарити: О, пффф! Ну, перестань, не глупи. Это твой любимый магазин мороженого! :Крошка Бель: О! Верно. Это было, когда я была маленькой. :Рарити: И я убедила прежнюю владелицу магазина вернуться с пенсии, чтобы она сделала твой любимый десерт. Ха-ха-ха! в копыта :Крошка Бель: Хм... я помню, что он был гораздо больше. :Рарити: Ну, налетай! Я знаю, ты жаждешь его съесть! :Крошка Бель: и глотает :Рарити: Ну как? :Крошка Бель: М, эм... А... это был... э... вкусный кусок на зубок. И я всë ещë голодна. :Рарити: Ах! Можно взять другое мороженое - шоколадное с радужной крошкой. :Крошка Бель: Мне бы больше хотелось салат. :Рарити: Э... салат?! Когда ты стала такой практичной? :Крошка Бель: О... эм... не откажусь ещë от одной порции. :Рарити: Ох! Ещë один детский клоунский сюрприз! :тык :Крошка Бель: Ах... :Рипли: дышит :Зиппорвил: Эй, Рипли! :Скуталу: Смотри, что у меня есть! :лязг :Рипли: зевок :от шарика :Рарити: Знаю, тебе скучно, дорогая. Очередь за шариками Твисти Поп очень длинная. :Крошка Бель: Ах... о-о... :Рарити: Но наберись терпения. Мы возьмём букет из твоих любимых, и ты поймëшь, что стояли не зря. :Зиппорвил: У-дю-дю-дю-дю! У-дю-дю-дю-дю! Кто хороший мальчик? Кто хороший мальчик? Ты - хороший мальчик. :Рипли: скулит :Зиппорвил: Ну, давай же, щенок-дружок, принеси мячик-калачик. :Скуталу: Хватай, Рипли, вот так! :Эпплблум: Молодец, Скуталу. Видел?... :Рипли: лает :Зиппорвил: Ах... не получается. :Скуталу: Может быть, мячик просто не вкусный? :Эпплблум: Думаю, не в этом дело, Скут. :Крошка Бель: Похоже, дела идут не очень хорошо. Проведаю-ка я быстренько Искателей знаков отличия. :Рарити: Что ж, полагаю, долг зовëт и... ты устала стоять в очереди. :Крошка Бель: Что? :Рарити: Ничего. Ничего. Иди. :Скуталу: Эй, Крошка Бель, как проходит твой день с Рарити? :Крошка Бель: Ну... не совсем так, как хотелось бы. :Эпплблум: О чëм ты? :Крошка Бель: Не знаю. Похоже, Рарити больше не понимает меня. :Скуталу: Хотелось бы нам сказать, что наш день проходит лучше. :Рипли: лает :Эпплблум: Но... мы не можем. :Скуталу: Похоже, щенок Зипповил больше не хочет иметь с ней ничего общего. :Крошка Бель: Хм... ясно, о чëм ты. Ах, знаешь, а ведь этот щенок очень большой. :Рарити: Крошка Бель, скорей! Он делает букет! :Крошка Бель: Я должна идти. :от шариков :Рарити: Ах! нюхает Я знаю, как нам его использовать. :музыка :Рарити: Замри! :камерой :Рарити: Замри! :камерой :Рарити: Люблю камеру. :камерой :Рарити: Ненавижу камеру. :камерой :Рарити: Люблю еë снова! :камерой :Рарити: Э, Крошка Бель, ты ненавидишь камеру на всех этих фото. Ах, давай-ка ещë разок. :Крошка Бель: Нет! :Рарити: Аааааа! :Эпплблум: Смелей, Зиппорвил, у тебя получится. :пищание :Рипли: нюхает :Рарити: Как понимать твоë "нет"? :Крошка Бель: Рарити... мне тяжело об этом говорить, но... эм... :Рарити: Крошка Бель, в чëм дело? Ты ведëшь себя странно весь день. Тебе же нравилось заниматься всем этим. :Крошка Бель: В том-то и дело, раньше нравилось. Но теперь я стала другой. :Зиппорвил: Что-то во мне изменилось. Мой знак отличия - символ чего-то другого, потому что мой щенок больше не питает ко мне любви! плачет :Рарити: Но ведь это твоë. Тебе нравятся куклы-перчатки, переодевания, забавные фото и мороженое в форме клоуна! :Крошка Бель: Ты серьëзно? Если ты думаешь, что мне всë это нравится, то ты меня совершенно не знаешь! :Рарити: плачет :Рарити: плачет Не могу поверить, что Крошка Бель так со мной разговаривала. злобно И это после того, как я посвятила целый день еë любимым занятиям! Подумать только! Обвинила меня в том, что я еë не знаю! Я знаю еë лучше, чем любая пони! Ах... спасибо, Твисти. Ах... Но поо правде говоря, моя сестра поступила со мной не благородно! И я намерена высказать ей всë, что думаю! :раздувается :Крошка Бель: Привет, Зиппорвил. Что ты здесь делаешь? Где Эпплблум и Скуталу? :Зиппорвил: Они с моим щенком. Ему всë равно больше нравится с ними, чем со мной. :Крошка Бель: Уверена, что это неправда. :Зиппорвил: Правда. Он больше не хочет ничего делать вместе со мной. Ах... Он не захотел играть с этим. А все щенки это обожают. плачет :пищание :Крошка Бель: Уверена, мы близки к решению проблемы. Идëм! :пищание :Рипли: зевок :Скуталу: Ах... Найди Зиппорвил, Рипли! :Эпплблум: Гав-гав! Зиппорвил! Гав! :Скуталу: Ах... это безнадëжно. :Эпплблум: Крошка Бель! :Скуталу: Зиппорвил! Ах, извини, что нам не удалось тебе помочь. :Крошка Бель: Не волнуйтесь, девочки. Думаю, я знаю, как нам быть. :Рарити: Ага, вот она где. Ну и ну. Надо было переодеться. Не важно. Проведу с ней серьëзную беседу. Сразу после того, как она закончит свою. Злость - не оправдание для дурных манер. :Крошка Бель: Итак, Зипповил, кого ты видишь? :Зиппорвил: Своего щенка. :Крошка Бель: А я вижу совсем другое. Я вижу взрослого пса. :Зиппорвил: Он и правда стал больше... наверное. :Крошка Бель: Он не просто стал больше, он ещë и повзрослел. :Рипли: скулит :Крошка Бель: Ты же не играешь в те же игрушки, в которые играла в детстве. Верно? :Зиппорвил: О? О-о... Эта пищалка и правда стала для него мала. Ах... Мне трудно поверить, что он больше не тот очаровательный щенок, которого я когда-то нашла. :Крошка Бель: Я понимаю. Но играя с ним в детские игры, ты не превратишь его в щенка. :Зиппорвил: Так что же мне делать? :Крошка Бель: Принимай его таким, какой он есть. И найди новое совместное занятие. :Зиппорвил: Ты так думаешь? :Рарити: Я это знаю. :Крошка Бель: Рарити? :Рарити: Крошка Бель... я слышала, что ты сказала. И ты права. :Скуталу: По поводу пса? :Рарити: Да. И по поводу нас тоже. Честно говоря, я знаю, что ты больше не жеребëнок. Но когда мы с тобой в последний раз проводили время вместе, я... я не поняла, что это будет последний... последний раз. Я любила наше совместное веселье. И не хочу с ним расставаться. :Крошка Бель: О, Рарити, мне тоже нравится быть с тобой. Это никогда не изменится. Но... может быть, теперь займëмся вместе чем-нибудь другим? :Рипли: скулит :Зиппорвил: В чëм дело, щенок? Хе-хе... То есть... Рипли... :Рипли: скулит :Зиппорвил: Хе-хе-хе-хе-хе! Я тоже люблю тебя! Спасибо вам, Искатели. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Пожалуйста! :Эпплблум, Скуталу, и Зиппорвил: смех :Рарити: Крошка Бель, я горжусь, что из тебя выросла такая славная пони. :Крошка Бель: А я горжусь тем, что несмотря ни на что, я всегда буду твоей младшей сестрëнкой. :Рарити: У меня есть ещë немного времени до того, как я вернусь в Кантерлот. Давай проведëм его вместе. Чем бы хотела заняться взрослая пони, вроде тебя? :Крошка Бель: Ну... у меня есть одна идея. :Рарити и Крошка Бель: губы :Рарити: Ха-хе! Не думала, что твоя идея окажется такой вкусной! Хе-хе-хе! Как я это доем, не представляю. :Крошка Бель: О-о, я тебе помогу. :Рарити: смех :Крошка Бель: смех :камерой :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Sassy Saddles: panting muttering Oh, I have to... Oh! I can't believe the winter-to-spring transition is almost here! :Rarity: humming Oh, I know. I love it so much, I gave it its own term – "Spring-sition"! laughs :Sassy Saddles: Ohhh. I like that. sighs I'm going to have to relabel all my binders. Right after we finish... everything! We still have so much to do! Oh, my bustles and bows! Rarity, did we—? :Rarity: Already hemmed, ruched, and cut, my dear. :Sassy Saddles: sighs Oh. Rarity, no reason to panic, but, um, we seem to be temporarily low! And when I say "temporarily low", I mean "completely out of"—! :Rarity: The baby blue sapphires? They arrived this morning. :Sassy Saddles: Oh. Heh. Wonderful. sighs Oh! What about the design for the—?! :Rarity: And done! :Sassy Saddles Wow. You are good. And you've really outdone yourself this time! The Morning Sunshine Tulip Frock is gorgeous! :Rarity: Ooh, thank you. Look, I know you're worried about something slipping between the cracks. But with your managerial skills and my fabulous designs, we have everything covered. :Sassy Saddles: You're right. You're right. There are no cracks. :Rarity: Would you be a dear and fetch me some vermilion satin from the back? And I'll start on the Eternal Elegance Empire Silhouette evening gown. :Sassy Saddles: My most certain pleasure! :Rarity: Oh. I love this picture. When was the last time we had that kind of fun together? gasps Why, I can't remember! Has it been that long?! I guess I've been so busy running my shop! gasps Oh, no! Something, or should I say somepony, is slipping between the cracks! sobs I miss my Sweetie Belle! sobs :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, we're running low on vermilion satin. :Rarity: Huh? bawls :Sassy Saddles: I... I can order more! :song :Rarity: bawling And this is when we pretended we were storybook princesses. And here we pretended we were on a dangerous yet stylish safari. sobs So many wonderful memories! blows nose, resumes sobbing Not to put too fine a point on it, but... harder Sweetie Belle loves playing dress-up. I miss her so much! :Sassy Saddles: Then why don't you go visit her? :Rarity: tears I wish I... could, but... between... running... three stores and the spring-sition... I couldn't possibly... :Sassy Saddles: But you've already done almost all the work. I can handle the rest. :Rarity: B-B-But... but... :Sassy Saddles: Rarity, go. I have everything well in hoof. :Rarity: calmer Mm, point taken. excitedly I am going to visit my sister! :Sassy Saddles: Way to immediately turn that around. :Rarity: We can spend the whole day together! And we can do all her favorite things! :Sassy Saddles: I'm sure she'd love that. :Rarity: Oh, Sassy, thank you! :Sassy Saddles: Of course! Now get out of here! :Rarity: I'm going! I'm going! Hang on, sis! I'm coming! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: giggling :Starry Eyes: screams :Scootaloo: Excuse us! :Apple Bloom: Comin' through! :Sweetie Belle: Cutie Mark Crusaders mid-mission here! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: screaming :crash! :Scootaloo: That was fun! Let's do it again! :Sweetie Belle: Scoot, we've got a job to do. :Scootaloo: Later? :Sweetie Belle: All right, Chipcutter. We've done our part. The rest is up to you. :Chipcutter: You really think I have it in me to be a sculptor? :Scootaloo: Yup! :Chipcutter: But why? :Sweetie Belle: Because you said you weren't good at anything except getting in trouble for making sculptures out of your lunch, right? :Chipcutter: Yeah. I can't help it. When I look at my sandwich, it's like it's just asking me to... turn it into a dragon. :Apple Bloom: Well, what is this slab asking you to turn it into? :Chipcutter: Hmmm... I see... :noises :crumble :Apple Bloom: Wow! T-That's incredible! It looks just like us! :Scootaloo: We knew you had it in you, Chip! :Chipcutter: This is way better than sandwich sculpting! :Sweetie Belle: Chip, we're proud of you. :flash :Chipcutter: I finally got my cutie mark! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! All right! :Scootaloo: Yes! :Sweetie Belle: Way to go! :hoof-bump :Scootaloo: sighs Not a bad way to start a day. :Apple Bloom: Not a bad way at all! Helpin' ponies is just about my favorite thing to do. :Sweetie Belle: Another satisfied client! :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Mm-hmm! :Apple Bloom: So who's up next? :Sweetie Belle: Pretty sure it's Zipporwhill. She needs help reconnecting with her cutie mark – three puppy paw prints. :Scootaloo: When is she swinging by? :Sweetie Belle: Well, I think she should be arriving right about... :opens :Sweetie Belle: ...now. :Apple Bloom: Wow. You are good. :Sweetie Belle: Come on in, Zipporwhill. :Scootaloo: Okay, so what seems to be the problem, exactly? :Zipporwhill: It's my puppy, Ripley. We used to be so close. In fact, I got my cutie mark the day I found him and took him home. But now, it's like he wants nothing to do with me. :Scootaloo: Don't you worry. You've come to the right place! The Cutie Mark Crusaders are on the job! :Apple Bloom: Trust us. Before you know it, you and your puppy will be back to bein' besties! :Sweetie Belle: You have the CMC guarantee! No matter what it takes, we promise you'll have our full attention. :Rarity: singsongy Guess who's here to spend the whole day with her little sister?! :Sweetie Belle: gasps Rarity? grunts :Rarity: Mmmm! :Sweetie Belle: nervously :Rarity: Zipporwhill Oh! Heh-heh. So sorry, dear. You're tiny. I didn't even see you there! Tend to get carried away with my entrances! Ta-da! laughs :Sweetie Belle: Rarity, what are you doing here? :Rarity: I am here to spend the day with you! I'm so excited, I could practically faint! You don't happen to have a fainting couch in here, do you? :Sweetie Belle: No! :Rarity: Oh, pfft, of course not. It's a treehouse! That would be très gauche! :Sweetie Belle: Right... Well, I sure am happy to see you, and spending the day with you does sound like a lot of fun, but... I'm kind of right in the middle of something important. I have responsibilities and... :Rarity: Oh. :Apple Bloom: Go on, Sweetie Belle. We've got this covered. How often do you get to spend time with your sister? :Scootaloo: Yeah! Go have fun. :Sweetie Belle: You sure you two can handle our client here? :Rarity: "Client"? Oh, that is so adorable! :Sweetie Belle: Uh, thanks? I think? :Rarity: sniffs Ooh! You have mints to offer your "clients". giggles How.. professional. giggles :Sweetie Belle: Are you sure you two got this? :Apple Bloom: We have it handled. :Rarity: Oh, my! Look at this wall of satisfied customers! gasps You girls really have come a long way. :Sweetie Belle: Well, all right then. the other Crusaders But, lemme know if you need me or run into any trouble. :Rarity: Come on, come on! You'll never guess what I have planned! squeals :and Rarity giggling :Rarity: Ooh! So fun! :Sweetie Belle: indignantly What? :Rarity: giggles It's just I know how much you love these puppet shows. :Sweetie Belle: I did. :Rarity: Oh, it's just like old times! You, me, greasy popcorn. It's like no time has passed at all. :Zipporwhill: struggling Come on... grunts :Rarity: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! It's your favorite part! :and silly sound effects :and Rarity giggling :Rarity: Banana peels are so very, very slippery! laughs It's funny because it's true! laughs :Sweetie Belle: nervously, sighs :Rarity: What's the matter, darling? :Sweetie Belle: I, um, guess I just prefer black box experimental theater. :Rarity: What?! Since when? :Sweetie Belle: sighs I dunno. It's no big deal. This is great. :dings :Rarity: Okay. We're here! Ta-da! clears throat Aren't you excited to be back here again? Do I know my baby sister, or do I know my baby sister? :Sweetie Belle: Uh... Yeah... Where is "here" exactly? :Rarity: Oh, pfft! Stop being so silly! You know this is your favorite ice cream shop! :Sweetie Belle: Oh. Right. From when I was a little filly. :Rarity: And I convinced the original owner to come out of retirement to make you your all-time favorite dessert! claps twice :drops :Sweetie Belle: Huh. I remember it being much bigger. :Rarity: Well, go ahead. I know you're dying to dig in. :Sweetie Belle: gulps :Rarity: Well? :Sweetie Belle: nervously, sighs That was, uh... one tasty bite. Still a little hungry, though. :Rarity: gasps We can get another sundae! Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, perhaps? :Sweetie Belle: I was thinking something more like a salad. :Rarity: A salad? When did you get so practical? :Sweetie Belle: Oh, um... I guess another scoop would be fine! :Rarity: gasps One more Filly Clown Surprise, please! :thump :Sweetie Belle: groans :Ripley: panting :Zipporwhill: Hey, Ripley! :Scootaloo: Look at me! Over here! :squeaking :Ripley: yawns :squeaking :Rarity: I know you must be bored, darling. This is a very long line for one of Twisty Pop's balloons. :Sweetie Belle: groans :Rarity: But just be patient. We'll get you your favorite balloon bouquet, and it'll all be worth it. :Zipporwhill: noises Who's a good puppy? Who's a good puppy?! You're the good puppy! :Ripley: whines :Zipporwhill: Now come on, puppy-wuppy! Get the bally-wally! :Scootaloo: Come on, Ripley! Like this! :Apple Bloom: Good Scootaloo! See? :Ripley: barking :Zipporwhill: sighs It's not working. :Scootaloo: Maybe if the ball tasted better? :Apple Bloom: I don't think that that's it, Scoot. :Sweetie Belle: Doesn't look like it's going so well. I'm just gonna do a quick check with the CMCs. :Rarity: Well, I guess duty calls, and-and you, you have that now... :Sweetie Belle: What? :Rarity: Oh nothing, nothing. Go on. :Scootaloo: Hey, Sweetie Belle. How's your day with Rarity going? :Sweetie Belle: Well, it's not exactly great... :Apple Bloom: What do you mean? :Sweetie Belle: I don't know. It's like Rarity doesn't even know me anymore. :Scootaloo: I wish we could say our day is going better. :Ripley: barking :Apple Bloom: But we can't. :Scootaloo: Seems like Zipporwhill's puppy doesn't want anything to do with her. :Sweetie Belle: Hmmm. I see what you mean... gasps You know, it's an awfully big puppy... :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, hurry! He's making it! :Sweetie Belle: Gotta go... :squeaking :Rarity: gasps I know just what to do with this! :music :Rarity: And pose! :clicks :Rarity: And pose! :clicks :Rarity: Love the camera! :clicks :Rarity: Hate the camera. :clicks :Rarity: Love it again! :clicks :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, you did "hate the camera" for all these shots! sighs Let's do it again. :Sweetie Belle: No! :Rarity: gasps :Apple Bloom: Come on, Zipporwhill, you can do this! :squeaking :Ripley: sniffing :Rarity: W-What do you mean, no? :Sweetie Belle: Rarity, this is hard for me to say, but... um... :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, what is it? You've been acting weird all day. You used to love doing these things with me. :Sweetie Belle: That's just it! I used to! That's not who I am anymore! :Zipporwhill: This isn't who I am! My cutie mark must be for something else, because my puppy just doesn't love me anymore! Hmph! :Rarity: But it is you! You love puppet shows and dressing up and taking silly photos and tiny little clown-shaped ice creams! :Sweetie Belle: Really?! If you still think I like doing this stuff, then maybe you don't know me at all! :Rarity: whimpering :Rarity: sobbing I can't believe Sweetie Belle talked to me like that. indignant And after everything I did to set up a whole day of doing her favorite things! I mean, accusing me of not knowing her?! I know her better than anypony! Um, thank you, Twisty, but the hard truth is, my sister is being unappreciative right now! And I'm going to go and give her a piece of my mind! :deflating :Sweetie Belle: Hey, Zipporwhill. What are you doing here? Where are Apple Bloom and Scootaloo? :Zipporwhill: They're with my puppy. He seems to like them better than me anyway. :Sweetie Belle: Now, I'm sure that's not true. :Zipporwhill: It is. He doesn't like doing anything with me anymore. sighs He didn't even want to play with this. And all puppies love these. sniffs :squeak :Zipporwhill: crying :Sweetie Belle: I think that might be your problem right there! Come on! :squeak :Ripley: yawns :Scootaloo: groans Find Zipporwhill, Ripley! :Apple Bloom: Woof, woof! It's Zipporwhill! Woof? :Scootaloo: sighs It's hopeless. :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle! :Scootaloo: Zipporwhill! sighs We're sorry we haven't figured this out yet. :Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, girls. I think I cracked this one. :Rarity: Aha! There she is! gasps Oh, dear. Really should have changed. huffs No matter! I'm going to give her quite the talking to! ...Right after she's done with her conversation. Anger is no excuse for poor manners, after all. :Sweetie Belle: Okay, Zipporwhill. What do you see? :Zipporwhill: My puppy? :Sweetie Belle: That's not what I'' see. ''I see a full-grown dog. :Zipporwhill: He did get bigger, I guess. :Sweetie Belle: He's not just bigger. He's older, too. :Ripley: grunts :Sweetie Belle: You don't still play with the same toys from when you were a foal, do you? :Zipporwhill: Oh. Ohhh. The squeaker is a little small for him now. sighs It's just hard for me to believe he's not the same adorable little guy I found anymore. :Sweetie Belle: I understand. But doing things like you used to won't turn him back into a puppy. :Zipporwhill: So... what do I do? :Sweetie Belle: Treat him like the dog he is, and find new favorite things to do together. :Zipporwhill: You think so? :Rarity: I know so! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity?! :Rarity: Oh, Sweetie Belle. I heard what you said, and you are so right. :Scootaloo: About the dog? :Rarity: Yes, but about us, too. The truth is, I know you're not a little filly anymore. But it's just... the last time we did all of those things together, I... I didn't realize it was gonna be the last last time. I loved doing those things with you. It's hard for me to let that go. :Sweetie Belle: Aww, Rarity! I love being with you too! That will never change! But... maybe we could just try to do different things together? :clicking :Ripley: dog noise panting :Zipporwhill: What is it, puppy? giggles I mean, Ripley? :Ripley: panting :Zipporwhill: giggling I love you too, Ripley! Thank you, Crusaders. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: No problem! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Zipporwhill: laughing :Zipporwhill: Oh, Ripley! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, I'm so very proud of the pony you've grown into. :Sweetie Belle: And I'm proud that no matter what, I'll always be your little sister. :Rarity: I, uh, have a little bit of time before I have to head back to Canterlot. Could we spend it together? What would a grown pony like you want to do? :Sweetie Belle: Well, I do have one idea... :Rarity and Sweetie Belle: lips :Rarity: Heh, I didn't realize your idea would be such a delicious one! giggles I don't know how I'm going to finish this. :Sweetie Belle: Oh! I'll help you! :Rarity: giggles :Sweetie Belle: giggles :clicks :credits en:Transcripts/Forever Filly Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон